


地球最后的情人旅馆

by blackbittermoon



Series: VHEMT- [5]
Category: kookv - Fandom, taekook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbittermoon/pseuds/blackbittermoon
Series: VHEMT- [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107284
Kudos: 2





	地球最后的情人旅馆

刮刮乐手气很好的上班族X情爱旅馆小老板

*bgm：礼拜天情人 - 先知玛莉

“我没办法倾吐爱意 除非你也对我说 爱你”

“来啦。”

彩票店老板冲金泰亨招了招手。

金泰亨点点头，拖了张红色的塑料凳子坐下——他最喜欢的绿色凳子被一个头发长长穿一身黑的男人坐在屁股下面，穿拖鞋的脚踩在横挡上，不安分地晃来晃去。

金泰亨觉得这人有点眼熟，但又说不上哪里熟。

“还是刮刮乐？” 老板问他。

“嗯。” 金泰亨转回视线，手在口袋里摸了摸，“啊——”

“怎么了？“ 老板抬起头。

“我居然没带钥匙…” 金泰亨懊恼地抓抓头发，“这可惨了，手机也快没电了，我本来打算来你这里刮几张就回去充电的。”

“你可真是点背。” 老板从抽屉里拿出一个一元硬币递给他，“开锁那师傅这几天回老家了。你叫离得远一些的，人家还不一定愿意来呢，都这个点了。”

“而且还又损失一百块。” 金泰亨嘟囔着，已经熟练地开始刮起了那层银色的膜。

“嗨，万一你今天运气爆炸，刮走我一百块呢。” 老板呵呵一笑，转脸跟旁边那个长发男人搭话，“小田你快蹭蹭人家欧气，不然迟早得把你那个旅馆赔给我。”

长发男人从鼻子里哼了一声，没搭理老板的话。手上慢悠悠地接着转笔，大概是在思考写哪个数字。

“双色球？” 金泰亨一边刮着自己的，一边探过头去。

“嗯。”

金泰亨看了对方一眼。长长的头发遮住了大半张脸，看不出这人的长相。

“蓝色球买07吧。” 他说。

“小田，你就听他的，他手气可好了，肯定会中。” 老板插嘴道。

“真的？” “小田”十分随意地甩了下头发，扭过去看金泰亨，一张干干净净少年气十足的脸就这么撞进他视线里。只不过，这张脸上很是缺乏表情，叫那双仿佛 撒了一整个银河的星星一般的眼睛都变得冰冷起来，像是一个没有温度的宇宙。

“问你呢，真的假的啊。” “小田”颇有点不耐烦道。

“啊——大概？” 金泰亨见对方眼里渐渐浮上一层费解，仿佛在说“我有什么好看的你快告诉我你是不是真的欧洲人”，他才愣愣地蹦出几个字。

“那你替我写吧。” “小田”把纸和笔往他面前一推，“我来替你刮？”

没等金泰亨说什么，老板听了这话倒是乐了：“小田，你替他刮的话，小金今天叫开锁师傅的钱都没有啦。”

“那有什么，去我那边住一晚上就好了。” “小田”满不在乎地呼噜了一把自己的头发，亮闪闪的眼睛又盯住金泰亨，这下倒是浮起点生动来。“帮帮我？好久都没中过了。”

金泰亨鬼使神差地接过笔，在蓝色球的区域写下“07”。

“你字好丑哦……” “小田”发表评论。

金泰亨莫名其妙地脸烧了下：“那你自己写！”

“哎哎哎，别生气嘛。” “小田”一把抓住他要去拿橡皮的手，像哄女朋友似的地晃了晃他，“我错了嘛，你快写啊，好不好？”

金泰亨抬起视线，对上他的眼睛，小狗狗似的湿漉漉黑黝黝，弄得他心底立刻一片酥酥麻麻，简直搔得人浑身都痒，只好不自在道：“那你快点帮我刮啊，说好的。”

“行。” 小狗狗把卷卷的长发别到耳后，露出一排银色的耳坠耳圈来。金泰亨忍不住，伸手拨弄了一下他耳垂上最长的那个银色的细链：“你耳洞好多喔。”

小狗狗捏着硬币，埋头狂刮：“……谁还没杀马特过。”

金泰亨噗哧一笑：“那是你，我可没有。”

小狗狗耸耸肩，没接他的茬。

没几分钟，一张纸已经被全部刮开。小狗狗拂掉上面残留的纸屑，仔细一瞧：“唉哟，还可以嘛，中了一个。”

“多少？” 金泰亨问。

“20。还行。” 小狗狗站起来，扬了扬手里的纸，喊了在电视机前嗑瓜子的老板一声：“老板！我刮了20，再来两张呗。”

老板慢悠悠地把椅子转了个圈，在抽屉里翻一翻，又拿出两张刮刮乐：“小田呀，小赌怡情，大赌可伤身哟。”

“知道了知道了，有您看着，我保证不学坏，行了吧？” 小狗狗弯起眼睛，笑起来痞坏痞坏的，却又不招人烦，把老板哄得乐呵呵的：“一天天嘴上跟抹了蜜似的！你快点刮吧，等下你那个双色球就要开了。”

“遵命遵命。” 小狗狗从兜里掏了掏，找出一块硬币递给金泰亨，“嘿…… 你叫什么名字？”

“金泰亨。”

“喔喔，泰亨。那你跟我一起刮？我感觉我今天运气也就这20块钱了……”

金泰亨接过硬币，说：“刮刮乐这事，一切随缘。既不能太兴奋，也不能太丧嘛。”

小狗狗耳朵一耷拉，摇摇头：“我对我的运气，心里还是有点那什么数的。”

“噗——”

金泰亨差点喷出来。他想叫身边这人一声，却又发现自己根本不知道人家姓甚名谁，“光问我名字了。你呢？你叫什么？”

“田柾国。”

“………好名字。”

金泰亨看着田柾国圆滚滚的脑袋，心想他肯定有个很会取名字的爹。而就在他发愣的这么一会儿，田柾国就已经手速如飞地，把两人面前的两张纸都刮了个差不多。

“怎么样？” 金泰亨问，“请你吃烤串的话，能吃几串？”

“……………”

田柾国哀嚎，“上面两个金字塔我都刮完了，都没有！我脸也太黑了吧！”

金泰亨把田柾国手里那张拿过来：“我来刮元宝，你去看开奖结果啊。”

他冲电视机努努嘴，红润润的嘴巴微微嘟起，睫毛在小店刺目的白炽灯下根根分明，扑闪扑闪像两把小扇子。田柾国起身坐到老板旁边，视线却仍旧追着金泰亨盯了两秒，眼底说不清的情绪一晃而过，随即就被他迅速地压了下去。

“07！！” 老板一把扔了瓜子，兴奋地拍了下田柾国的大腿。“小子！想什么呢？小金不愧是我们这片的欧皇啊，蓝球的号码随便说了一个就中了！你可得好好谢谢他！”

“行，我请他吃烤串。” 田柾国回过神，笑了笑道，“红球呢？红球怎么样？”

“我看看哦…… 13、6、25、19…… 唉哟，四个！4+1，两百块！” 老板又使劲拍了下田柾国的肩，站起来去给他兑钱，“可以啊小田，今天又趴那儿想了那么久，小金一来就灵光乍现了哦？”

田柾国没作声，连拿到两张崭新的粉红票子的时候都没表现出太大情绪波动，好像输也好赢也好他都不是很在乎的样子。直到金泰亨笑眯眯地拿着一张绿色的钱在他面前晃了两下，他才像猫被踩到尾巴似的，“呀！”地一声叫出来。

“高兴傻了？” 金泰亨伸手，揉了揉他马尔济斯犬一样又卷又厚的毛，“最后两张刮刮乐，我赢了50块哦，走吧？”

“去哪儿？”

田柾国默不作声地伸出手，手指探进自己浓密的发丝里攥了攥。

“烤串呀。” 金泰亨摇着那张纸币，颇有些吊儿郎当道，“50块呢，你随便点。哎，不过，请你吃了这烤串，我就没钱找开锁师傅啰。可以收留我吗？”

田柾国眼里的星星闪了闪，倏尔被一团黑云压了下去：“好啊，但你不要吓到。”

金泰亨：“哟？宁还是个拍恐怖片的不成？”

舔着嘴角残留的油花站在写着XX酒家的招牌下时金泰亨完全是一脸诧异：“饭店？这有什么好吓的。人肉叉烧包？”

田柾国一脸无语：“这哪里是旅馆…… 旁边小门，看到了吗？”

哦…… 真够不起眼的。金泰亨低头走进去，一级一级爬楼梯：“你知道吗？一般门脸开得这么隐秘的，都会涉及点什么见不得人的勾当。哎我说，你不会打算把我拐去卖了吧，我这一没胸二没屁股三还带把儿的，搞不好就是赔本生意哦田老板——”

掀起艳俗的红色串珠门帘的瞬间，他的后半句话被硬生生地震回了肚子里去。

昏暗的粉红色和紫色交织的旖旎灯光铺满了整个屋子，通向无数个小房间的走廊入口处贴着姿态妖娆放荡的跳舞女郎的人像。足有一整面墙那么高的自动贩售机里琳琅满目地摆着形状各异用途惹人遐思的道具。 沙发是陈旧而妖异的红。柜台旁用来选择房间取钥匙的机器上被人画满了露骨的关于交欢的涂鸦。

金泰亨站在门口，咽了咽口水，转身上下打量面无表情端的是一派严肃正经的田柾国：“人不可貌相啊兄弟——”

“真是你开的？”

田柾国点点头，云淡风轻地推着他往柜台另一侧的小房间里走：“都是工作，不要大惊小怪。”

金泰亨由他推搡着，心里倒是莫名踏实了几分，声音也跟着软乎了不少，就是说出来的话还是副不饶人的劲儿：“别装正经呀。难道你就是传说中出淤泥而不染那朵白莲花？隔壁客房叫春的时候你没硬过？”

房间里没开灯，厚窗帘拉得又紧，密密实实竟是透不进一丝光线。田柾国把金泰亨推进去之后就迅速地把人按在了门板上，手掌砰地拍在他耳侧，震得那扇薄薄的木门似乎都抖了三抖。金泰亨有点夜盲，伸手不见五指的环境加上对未知的本能恐惧让他刚消下去的那一点点不安又冒出了头，再被田柾国这么一搞，更是放大到了极点。他摸索着抓住田柾国的衣角，微微扬起脸，正准备对这比自己好像还高那么两三公分的阴晴不定的怪家伙说点什么来挽救此刻急转直下的局面——

田柾国在一片黑暗中静静地注视着他。那视线如有实质，仿佛X光机扫描那般一点点划过他脸上的每一寸皮肤。直到他下意识地又拽了一把对方的衣服下摆，田柾国才好像没骨头似的，往他身上要倒不倒地，又贴近了几寸。

他的声音带着一点若有似无的笑意，不咸不淡地，像是对猎物势在必得充满耐心的头狼，一个字一个字地敲进金泰亨的耳朵里。

“这个世界上，你想不到的东西，多了去了。”

没错。金泰亨想。

他确实没想到自己仅仅是借宿一晚，就被狼崽子吃干抹净了。

温热的水流从滑腻的皮肤上悄然抚过，留下一点袅袅的雾气，蒸腾起来朦朦胧胧地覆满了整片磨砂玻璃门。金泰亨一边给身上抹着沐浴露，一边伸手按了按大腿根上被掐出的青紫指印，顿时疼得叫了出来。

“你怎么了？” 田柾国立刻在外面喊他。

“……没事。” 金泰亨冲干净身上的泡沫，关了淋浴。“我马上洗好了。”

浴室里的温度渐渐走低。镜子上的水蒸气经过冷凝，慢慢地被重力拉扯着滑落。那里面模模糊糊地，是一具爱痕斑斑的身体。

田柾国面朝着浴室，一直在床边坐到里面的水声消失。

他不急不缓地在床头翻找着，拆开一包新的烟。牙尖咬碎爆珠，又赤着脚走到窗边，在两人丢得乱七八糟的衣服堆里翻出一只打火机——便利店里最常见的，一块钱的那种，饱和度极高的花里胡哨的颜色——是金泰亨的。

浴室的门打开时，他刚好吸上第一口。赤裸的肌肉虬结的背影被灰白色的烟笼罩着，几道嫣红的抓挠痕迹点缀其中，深深的背沟曲线流畅地滑进黑色的平角内裤边里。

拉开了小半片的窗帘露出阴沉沉的天。没完没了的雨。潮闷而肮脏的一切。空气。烂尾楼。过时的招牌上断裂的灯管。堆满食物垃圾的下水道口散发出腐烂与恶臭的气息。

他就这样沉默地注视着脚下这座极度割裂而倾朽的城市。

金泰亨走到他旁边：“我去上班了。昨晚…… 总之谢谢你啊。”

田柾国吐了口烟，从鼻子里哼笑出声，“别告诉我你下一秒就要给我付钱了。”

“…………我当然不是那个意思。” 金泰亨握了握手心，才向他伸出手，“给我也来一根？”

田柾国抽出一支烟，转手捏住他下颌，在呛人的烟雾之中半眯着眼，似乎是有点不耐烦地把那根有点发潮了的东西塞进了他嘴里。接着，他微微倾身凑过去，两只烟头对上的瞬间，有暧昧的火光即刻燃起。

金泰亨下意识地吸进一口，空落落的手紧紧攥起：“…………谢谢。我今天下班马上去找开锁的。”

“随你。” 田柾国说。

到公司的时候天气依旧糟糕。天比清晨的时候看起来更灰了，雾蒙蒙的，像是覆上一层云翳。雨伞抖动时飞溅的水珠粘在身上，和因挤电梯而产生的汗液混在一起，黏腻得让人心生烦躁。

金泰亨皱着眉，低头穷极无聊地滑着手机，在前台等着排队打卡。

“嗳，你今天香水味很好闻啊。用的什么牌子的？我也想买一瓶。”

金泰亨抬起头。是坐他对面工位的女生，对化妆护肤这类事情热衷得很，经常能在午休的时候听到她和隔壁同事叽叽喳喳地聊这些。

他反应了一下她说的话，眉头皱得更深了：“我不喷香水啊……”

“别骗人啦。” 女生很熟稔地撞一下他肩膀。“我对这方面可是很懂的。你这个味道很特别的，一闻就是很小众很贵的那种品牌。嗳，你怎么突然买这么贵的东西？是不是最近刮刮乐中大奖了？”

金泰亨一边笑着按指纹，一边对她摇了摇头：“别开我玩笑了，我手气也就那样，只不过比一般人好了点。要是真中了大奖，你今天还能看见我？就这个鬼天气，我才不要来上班呢。”

“也是，哈哈哈哈哈，你又财迷又懒的。”

“哎哎哎，小声一点嘛，被老板听到又要挨骂。”

“知道啦知道啦。”

坐到工位上打开电脑的时候金泰亨才闻到女生说的香水味。从手腕上指尖上散出来，淡淡的，透着一股和眼下的气氛十分不符的慵懒与漫不经心，但又强势得根本不容人忽略。

简直是写着田柾国名字的味道。

他打开手机，点进微信，手指在空荡荡的聊天界面上无意识地划动几下，还是忍不住给对面发去消息。

[你的沐浴露 留香很好闻]

无人应答。

金泰亨倒也没放在心上，手机丢到一边就投入繁冗的工作当中去了。一天忙忙碌碌结束，直到下班，他才想起来早上自己做了什么。解锁屏幕一看，一个小红点明晃晃地挂在那个黑色头像的右上方。

[喜欢就来]

田柾国下午三点时这样对他说。

然而不巧的是那天晚上部门主管突然叫所有人一起聚餐，理由是金泰亨和早上同他搭话的女生一起负责的项目被金主爸爸看上，卖了个好价钱。作为主角之一的金泰亨自然是没办法告假不去，甚至还在推杯换盏之间被灌了不少酒，最后还是脸上两团深得吓人的酡红帮他勉强逃过一劫。

“嗳，泰亨？金泰亨？”

女生酒量好，喝到后半场也依然保持着清明，声音听起来稳定而冷静，没有什么异样。金泰亨吃力地睁开眼，眨巴两下，试图传达“怎么了”的讯息。

女生顿了一秒，凭着两人长期协同工作培养出的默契迅速接收到信号：“帮你叫个车回家。” 她晃晃手机，“地址告诉我？”

金泰亨张了张嘴，也不是因为想起了还没找开锁师傅的事，总之下意识地就报出了情人旅馆楼下酒家的名字。

接着就在女生碎碎念着打字的间隙里转过头去吐了个昏天黑地。

坐到车上打开车窗吹风的时候金泰亨才感觉自己的大脑重新连线成功。尽管知道这样折腾下去第二天可能会头痛，他依然想呼吸一点新鲜空气好让整个人从缺氧般的昏涨中摆脱出来。司机一路上没有和他搭话，车子沉默地穿行过跨江隧道，唯有风掀起巨大的轰鸣声打破这夜的寂静，像是宣告着一场兵荒马乱誓要把耳朵点燃。

跨出车门的瞬间一声巨大的惊雷在头顶响起。金泰亨仰头看天，情人旅馆颜色暧昧放浪的灯光刚好落进视线。他这才想起，自己根本没有回复田柾国下午的那句话，因此也就没什么合适的理由冒冒失失地敲开那扇门。

然而眼下他也确实无处可去。大雨即将倾盆，他的家还被那把不知遗落在何处的钥匙锁得严丝合缝。唯一值得庆幸的是第二天是个周末，他上去随便开间房打发一晚再计议也未尝不可。

这样想着，他便再一次拾级而上，抱着一本正经得颇有些格格不入的目的，踏进了这片隐秘的情色之地。

只是他没想过，田柾国就坐在柜台后面，满脸心不在焉地打着游戏。他在门口顿住，无措地捏了下衣角，感觉进也不是退也不是，一时间有点难堪。

就在他纠结的这当口，背后的楼梯上传来踢踢踏踏的脚步声。一个骂骂咧咧的男人搂着个穿得极其清凉的姑娘走上来，看见金泰亨愣在原地，便十分暴躁地推搡了一下：“看门的？堵了你爷爷的路了知道不？”

他声音很大，田柾国立刻就注意到了这边的动静。见被男人推得趔趄了一下的居然是金泰亨，他登时就是一股无名火蹿上头顶：“嘿，干什么呢？”

他语气很凶，不笑的时候总是散发着生人勿近的气场。再加上长长的半遮着脸的头发，短袖T恤下露出来的张狂花臂，倒真有几分慑人。男人只打量了他一眼，便讪讪地住了嘴，拉扯着姑娘拿房间钥匙去了。

田柾国走到金泰亨身边：“吊我胃口？”

“？” 金泰亨费力地晃了晃脑袋。刚刚被男人推的那一下弄得他又有些晕头转向，此刻迟钝的大脑更是消化不了田柾国话里的深意。“什么意思？”

他一张口，满嘴的酒气便争先恐后地蹿出来。田柾国皱起眉毛，不由分说地拉着他往自己那间房走：“……你还是先去洗个澡吧。”

“哎——” 金泰亨浑身没劲，只能徒劳无功地反抗着。他可还记得自己上来的目的只是开个房随便打发一晚啊，怎么又和田柾国搅到一起去了！

舒适的热水很快就让他放弃了挣扎。

甚至连思维都跟着一起迟滞和懒散起来——这种感觉和醉酒之后的混沌还不尽相同。他的意识是属于自己的，并不是在空中游移抓住又飘走的状态。因此裹上柔软的白色浴袍慢条斯理地给带子打结时金泰亨生出了一点难以启齿又掩饰不住的小心思——他弄了个活扣，轻轻一拽就能春光大泄的那种。

吱呀一声，浴室的门被打开了。

田柾国抬起头，目光在金泰亨胸口大片白皙的肌肤上巡逡一圈，又落到浴袍下摆露出的两条笔直小腿上，眼神在那清瘦流畅的线条上缓慢地划过，神色不由自主地渐渐暗了下去。

金泰亨十分随意地走到他面前，从头发丝到脚趾尖都浸满了他的沐浴露的气味，却偏生像个没事人一样低头摆弄着浴袍带子：“我好了。你要去洗吗？”

田柾国没有答话。他的视线在对方泛着粉的指尖上停留须臾，伸手用力一扯，金泰亨便状若无骨似的往他怀里一倒，衣襟大敞，露出透红的赤条条的身体来。

“你勾引我。” 田柾国故作镇定地说。

“切，装什么正人君子呀。” 金泰亨嗓子里的酒意还没彻底消散，声音刻意软下来的时候像掺着蜜，听得人浑身燥热。“我是突然想睡你啊。你想不想睡我？”

田柾国掐住他的腰，粗暴地叼住那双喋喋不休的唇吻了进去。

那夜过得简直可以说是淫靡非常。

金泰亨酒劲上头，对田柾国各种性癖来者不拒，像只嘤嘤娇叫的猫儿一样露着肚皮任人揉弄。纤长的腿缠着窄腰，在汗津津的身体上蹭呀磨呀，勾着那根狰狞的不知餍足的阳物往小小的穴眼儿里吃进，直至一股又一股积蓄已久的浓精将他的欲望填满溢出，又乖又浪的模样让田柾国恨不得把他翻来覆去地操透了，直到他再也哼不出一句为止。

“要不要一起洗？” 田柾国双手撑在他脸侧，低头舔了舔他被吮得发肿的嘴唇。似乎是觉得不够，他喉结一滚，又埋下脸亲了他几口。

金泰亨没什么反抗地任凭他厮磨着。一场酣畅淋漓的性事过后，他终于卸了浑身的力气，整个人懒散极了，一根手指头都不想动。洁白还带着尚未消退的殷红吻痕的身体盛放在深灰色的被单上，犹如一朵在忘川之畔开到颓靡的绮丽的花。

“你去吧。我想睡了。” 他低声道。“明天不上班… 我能睡个懒觉再走吗？”

田柾国不满道：“我看起来是那种会掐着时间赶你走的人吗？”

“……那可不一定。” 金泰亨嘟哝一声，翻了个身卷起被子。许是这一夜实在太累人，没几秒他就打起了小呼噜。田柾国直起腰，遥遥望他一眼，眼底是自己从未发觉的笑意与爱怜。

“砰”。

田柾国挣扎着半睁开眼，按亮手机屏幕一看：十点。

身边的被窝还留着温热，枕头上散落着几根黑色的碎发。田柾国哼唧着把整张脸往里一埋，深吸一口气，模糊的意识中还记得自言自语一句“怎么天亮就走了”。

窗外大雨如注。漫天漫地的雨，像成千上万个伊瓜苏大瀑布集中在这座城市上空倾泻而下。雨中的情人旅馆静谧得令人窒息。成千上万的爱侣在睡梦中相拥或是留下冷漠的背脊，仿佛从不知晓那没完没了的流水正在渗入这栋摇摇欲坠的房子，并试图将它吞噬。

一切都是如此地无可停滞。亦无法挽救。

田柾国彻底醒来的时候已经是半晌午。太阳依旧没有要露面的苗头。天色黑压压地，堵住了一切人类活动进行下去的可能。

金泰亨去哪儿了呢？他想。

床上床下的一片凌乱中没见手机的影子，甚至连他常穿的那件灰色的T恤也消失不见。田柾国抓抓头发，烦躁地一掀被角——啧。

金泰亨昨夜穿着的那件白衬衫皱巴巴地被团在一处，上面显见地有几滩放射状的干涸的液痕。衣服上方压着他的手机。按亮之后明晃晃地，有一条金泰亨发来的消息。

[衬衫脏掉了 我穿你的衣服走了 下周刮到一顿饭的钱的话 请你吃好吃的哦]

田柾国抓起那条衬衫，准备把这一夜放纵的证据拿去毁尸灭迹，手心里却被一个硬硬的物体硌了个正着。他四下翻了翻，在前胸口袋里找到一枚硬币——大概就是金泰亨好运连连的所谓秘诀。他翻来覆去地把那平平无奇的花纹看了几遍，突地嗤笑一声，嘴角却是忍不住地飞扬：“……睡完老子就急着走，跟有狼追似的。”

[几点下班]

金泰亨精疲力尽地把电脑一合，拿起被冷落在一旁多时的手机。

新的项目进展不顺利，上一周的好心情完全不复存在。他心烦意乱地点开消息通知，原本准备好的不耐语气直接被这几个简简单单的字冲到烟消云散。

他思来想去，觉得田柾国找他大概也是就要他还衣服，或是单纯需要规律的性生活，便装作若无其事地回复：

[还有半个小时吧 怎么了？]

[我用你的硬币刮了一百多块钱哎 可以啊神奇泰亨 怎么样 请你吃东西？]

金泰亨眨了眨眼睛，手指无意识地抚过屏幕，好像在触碰田柾国卷曲的黑发。他还记得情动时他不自觉地伸手抓住那丛厚厚的发丝的感觉，浓密，柔软，与他冷漠的外表大相径庭，多像这个人藏在层层伪装下的一颗心。

[好啊]

[不过你是哪儿来的“我的”硬币？]

田柾国盯着他，表情很是一言难尽，但显而易见都是在控诉他的睡完就失忆，仿佛他是一个拔屌无情的渣男：“……你的衬衣。”

金泰亨这才想起来，自己那天把对方的衣服穿走了，留下一个乱摊子让田柾国收拾。再想到衬衫上沾着的东西，他顿时也有点不好意思：“那…… 我衣服呢？”

田柾国垂下视线，边拆筷子边含糊道：“啊…… 一会儿跟我过去呗，我拿给你。”

金泰亨读出了他的醉翁之意，心想果然他们俩之间三句话离不了上床，便耸了耸肩，警告道：“不要闹得太晚，我明天还上班。“

“知道了啦，工作狂。”

那夜做到最后又下起了雨，冲散了一点黄梅天里烦人的暑闷之意。空调温度在渐渐冷却下来的空气里显得有些低了，但他们谁也懒得动一动身，只是胡乱地扯过被子裹紧，在厚实的棉絮下相拥成一个乱七八糟的形状。

“还没洗澡………” 金泰亨嘟嘟囔囔道。“身上黏死了。”

“你还有力气？” 田柾国大半张脸埋在他软软的头发里，声音传出来时就像隔着一层沾满水雾的毛玻璃。

“………我怀疑你在开车。” 金泰亨软绵绵地掐他腰，“快放开我——啊——你的腿压到我了！怎么这么重！”

“不。“ 田柾国冷酷地拒绝他，一对圆圆的瞳孔宛若黝黑的深潭，聚焦在他皮肤上某处时像有无名的火焰一跃而起。金泰亨眨巴眨巴眼睛，状似无辜地任凭田柾国这样注视了他好一会儿，最终在那双还泛着薄汗的唇瓣吻上来的那刻彻底放松，攀住身前人宽阔的背脊，微微挺起胸膛，毫无保留地将两颗心贴到不能更近。

仿佛他们仍旧情不自禁地，任凭自己在情欲的深渊中不断陷落与下坠一样。

凌晨四点。

金泰亨在朦胧中打了个冷战。

他闭着眼扯了扯被子——扯不动。

大概是田柾国睡得太死压住了吧。

他意识混沌地想着，倒也没觉得有什么，顾自转过身把自己蜷成一个团便脑子一蒙，就要继续睡去。

身侧那一大团却如有感应般动了动，发出一声不清不楚的咕噜。接着，金泰亨感觉身上一重，大片炽烈得甚至有些滚烫的热气铺天盖地地将他包裹起来。又厚又暖的被子快要把他埋到头发丝，一只遒劲有力的手臂越过腰际，小腿也缠着小腿。

田柾国在他颈侧湿漉漉地啾了一口，手指不容抗拒地穿过他指缝，将他冰凉的手整个握在掌心里，甚至还在他食指戴着的银色的素圈上不经意似的抚过。金泰亨忍不住抖了一下，刚想说点什么，就听见田柾国像是眼睛都没睁开一样懒懒道：“睡吧。”

短短的两个字有如某种神秘而古老的咒语。金泰亨不由得彻底放松了身体，往背后这个炙热的怀抱中安心地一靠，果真再次沉沉地陷入了睡眠。

窗外，微风轻动，细雨绵绵。

只是这就是爱情了吗？

他想，倒也未必。

往后有很长一段时间他们都默契地维持着这个不进不退的状态。就像盛夏里的时间，滞重，沉闷，踟蹰不前。偶然想起看一眼日历，也竟然会产生出一种漫长岁月的错觉来。

金泰亨还是一如既往地在工作日不怎么理田柾国。也不是不会聊天，只是有点小心翼翼地无关痛痒。好像只谈几点几分在哪用什么姿势的关系更能理直气壮一些，而一旦心里住进了爱情或其他魔鬼，人就会变得犹犹豫豫，瞻前顾后。

[变得有点不像自己了]

金泰亨又在彩票店里百无聊赖地打发时间。老板今天有事不在，是他家小妹看店，一整个晚上都坐在呼呼直响的电风扇下，也不跟谁说什么，只慢吞吞地给自己涂指甲。手机屏幕亮起的时候，他侧目瞟过去，盯着这句莫名哲学意味起来的话，忍不住伸手解锁，点开了语音通话。

田柾国很快就接了起来。空气里立刻充满了沙沙的电流声。

“怎么不说话。” 金泰亨说。

小妹抬起头，看了他一眼。

“不知道要说什么。” 田柾国顿了顿，又说，“没想到你会给我打电话？你下班了吗？”

金泰亨“嗯”了一声，说：“我在彩票店里。”

“喔，那你先刮。” 田柾国说，“我先挂了吧？我怀疑我的非洲人气韵隔着电波信号也能传过去。”

金泰亨噗哧一笑，损他：“得了吧你。我就要刮完了，别给自己脸上贴金。”

于是整个通话信道一瞬间沉默了下来。

其实也算不得沉默，金泰亨身后的街道上车辆飞驰而过产生的噪音，田柾国那边问他拿房间钥匙的女客人娇滴滴的嗓子，间或夹杂着一些经过电讯号传导之后有些失真的分辨不出原貌的声响，构成了一个无甚新意的夏夜十点半钟。

“………嗯？”

金泰亨突然发出了一个匪夷所思的单音节。

“怎么了？” 田柾国问。

“好像……… 中了个大的。” 金泰亨讷讷道。

沉迷涂指甲油的小妹闻言站了起来，探过柜台拿起他面前那张已经全部刮开的纸，仔细一瞧，惊喜道：“唉哟！我得给阿爸打个电话呀！多少年没出过这个数了！” 她抓起手机，把彩票纸往金泰亨面前一推，半掩着嘴叽叽咕咕道：“你快收好！明天找个靠谱的人跟你一起去彩票中心兑奖呀！可别让别人知道了，不然麻烦着呢！”

金泰亨回头看了看街上。四下没什么人，唯有偶尔匆匆的大卡车掀起一团团灰尘，将夜色染得更为深沉。田柾国在电话那一边说的，他听倒是听懂了，大脑却完全罢工没有办法把自己的想法转化为能够表达清晰的语言。最后，田柾国似乎是又无语又好笑地叹了口气，说：“你等我过去。”

金泰亨愣愣地挂了电话。

田柾国穿着拖鞋晃到隔壁的时候金泰亨正站在打了烊的彩票店门口吸烟。这周围光线相当黯淡，因此直到他走近了才看清了对方脸上的神情，是一种他从未想过会在金泰亨脸上出现的迷茫。他识趣地没多问什么，只伸出一只手，也要了根烟抽。

辣辣地，像在这个物欲横流的时代唯一清醒的方式。

过了好一会儿，金泰亨才说：“我明天要不要去上班啊？”

“想去就去。” 田柾国把吸了一半就断掉的烟丢了，双手插兜，斜倚在灰扑扑的路灯杆上瞧着他。

“就是因为觉得去也好不去也好，似乎都没什么差别，所以才问你的。”

“那就不去，就待在这儿。” 田柾国说。

金泰亨吸进最后一口烟，被焦油或是尼古丁的味道烫得眯了眯眼：“可是，这儿又算是哪儿呢？”

他那副样子让田柾国想起了自己在前一年冬天看过的一部电影。因为是冗长而沉闷的文艺片，放映厅里寥寥无几地，都是和他一样无所事事的人。男主角在宛若迷宫般的梦境里无所适从地游走。他或许是想逃出去，也或许是想留在梦中，但最终谁也没能给出一个明确的答案。

不过，一切都无所谓了。毕竟那是地球上最后的夜晚。

田柾国低下头，踢了踢不知道从哪里飞到脚边的一片还绿着的树叶。 “这儿是你的落脚点，你的避风港。或者你要说是哆啦A梦的口袋一样的万能旅馆也可以。”

金泰亨盯着他看了好久。

“那你就是被关在这座旅馆里的囚徒。” 他最后勾了勾嘴角，下定结论道。

“嗯。” 田柾国语气平淡，从善如流。“每个周末等你来拯救，大英雄。”

“谁要做super hero喔。就当一只吃了蜂蜜就很开心的小熊就好了。” 金泰亨说。

“那你现在想吃甜吗？” 田柾国问。

“嗯，好啊。” 金泰亨眨眨眼睛，“你带了糖？”

田柾国点点头，倾身凑过去，在他唇上留下了一个犹如糖浆融化一般黏人而甜蜜的亲吻。

三个月后。

他们在某个寻常的周末下午大汗淋漓地结束了一场性爱，接着就一觉睡到了华灯初上。没关牢的窗户里有风像小偷一样悄无声息地钻进，却扰得人阵阵发冷。

金泰亨来回翻动几次，终于忍不住裹着浴袍爬下床，十分养生地煮了壶热茶给自己喝。他站在窗边， 街角昏黄的路灯 映出床上仍在沉睡的爱人的身影，也照亮了骑着摩托带着妻子的中年男人的路。发动机的马达在冷清的夜里掀起一阵呼啸，接着便一闪而过。

田柾国揉着眼睛从床上坐起来。

“醒了？”

“你没回头怎么知道……”

田柾国光着脚踩下地，磕磕绊绊地走了几步，把脑袋往金泰亨肩上一搁。嘴唇有一下没一下地，不安分地在他颈侧新鲜的红痕上亲来亲去。

金泰亨从来都没有推开过他。

过了好一会儿，被亲得可能是有些发痒的人才微微缩了缩脖子，低声道：“秋天快结束了。”

“小熊要准备冬眠了呀。” 田柾国逗他，声音还有点发哑。

金泰亨没像往常一样搭话。他将杯子放在窗台上，微微转过身。一双好似情深又好似忧郁的眼睛慵懒地抬起来往上看的时候，能叫人无端想起神话故事里从水中走出来的摄人心魄的妖精。

他掀了掀眼皮，懒洋洋地问：“那请问这位主人，你准备好小熊的窝了吗？”

田柾国冲他张开手臂：“来吧。”


End file.
